


Никто не может быть никому не нужным...

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Джон Ватсон пострадал, пытаясь помочь Шерлоку Холмсу.





	Никто не может быть никому не нужным...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Man is Useless...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/430054) by [hardboiledbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby), [methylviolet10b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b), [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit). 



> Обложка к фику https://images.imgbox.com/92/85/ZlROX0xy_o.png от Quoshara https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quoshara

_Никто не может быть никому ненужным, пока у него есть друг._

(Р. Л. Стивенсон)

***

Взглянув на часы, Шерлок задумался над тем, что же могло задержать Джона. Пока он работал, Джон «добровольно» предложил собрать для дела, которым они сейчас занимались, отпечатки, но это было больше часа тому назад.

А потом ожил его телефон. 

– Шерлок, это Лестрейд. Джона отвезли в больницу. Он был найден без сознания полчаса тому назад.

– При нём что-нибудь было?

– Нет, но Джон выглядит так, будто перед тем, как нападавший ударил его по голове, они дрались.

– Я уже в пути. Возможно, он сможет мне что-нибудь рассказать о произошедшем. Подождите, сейчас он в сознании?

***

Пауза.

– Лестрейд? – Нетерпение Шерлока окрасилось беспокойством.

– Нет. Пока он не пришёл в сознание, – неохотно ответил Лестрейд. – Возможно, его ударили куском трубы. – Он быстро добавил: – Послушай, не волнуйся. Джон – крепкий парень, не так ли?

Но Шерлок больше его не слушал. Он представлял, что могло случиться:

_Джон попал в засаду – вероятно, оказался мишенью нескольких нападавших. Он отчаянно сопротивлялся, но нападавшие превосходили его числом. И труба. Джон упал..._

Джон.

Шерлок резко отключил Лестрейда на середине фразы.

***

Вина не была той эмоцией, которую Шерлок себе позволял. Она не служила никакой цели. Она ничего не могла изменить. Она делала людей неспособными к анализу, выводам и решительным действиям.

Нет, ему не нравилась вина. А ещё он не позволял себе предаваться горю, напрасно тратя время и оплакивая то, что невозможно изменить. Но когда он увидел на больничной койке избитого Джона, его горло сдавило, а свинцовый страх грозил затуманить все мысли.

Гнев же – совсем другое дело. Он нажал на кнопку телефона, не отрывая взгляда от бледного лица Джона.

– Майкрофт.

***

Слушая, как Майкрофт описывал то, что собирался предпринять, Шерлок задался вопросом, почему брат использует четыре слова там, когда можно ограничиться одним. Заметив боковым зрением движение на кровати, он увидел, как пальцы Джона сжались на постельном белье. Отбросив телефон, Шерлок осторожно взял Джона за руку и улыбнулся от облегчения, когда почувствовал, как доктор медленно сжал в ответ его холодные от волнения пальцы. 

Между тем в забытом мобильном продолжал звучать голос Майкрофта:

– Какой вариант предпочтителен? Шерлок, ты меня слушаешь? Шерлок! Предполагаю, что и в этот раз решение останется за мной.

***

Когда приехал Лестрейд, Шерлок, сгорбившись, сидел около кровати Джона.

– Он очнулся, но сейчас спит. Попросил попить и что-нибудь от боли. Кажется, он действует вполне сознательно.

– Слава Богу, – выдохнул Лестрейд. – Что он может рассказать нам о преступнике?

– Их было трое. Кроме этого – больше ничего. Неважно. – Голос Шерлока повысился. – Я _найду_ их. У Майкрофта уже должна быть соответствующая видеозапись камеры к настоящему времени. – Он посмотрел на свой телефон, а затем заколебался.

Лестрейд попытался скрыть улыбку и достал свой мобильный. 

– Я сам ему позвоню, – предложил он.

Шерлок в этот момент был занят тем, что пытался переплести свои пальцы с пальцами Джона.

***

«Мне на самом деле очень повезло», – подумал Джон. Не самая обычная мысль для человека, которого ударили по голове, но он знал, что это было правдой.

Когда он приехал в Лондон, перед ним маячила серая безысходность, и он чувствовал себя беспомощным и одиноким.

Теперь у него были дом, цель и несколько настоящих друзей. Он услышал решимость и компетентность за обещанием Лестрейда, что преступники будут пойманы. Он знал, что за этим обещанием стоит молчаливая, но огромная поддержка Майкрофта. А Шерлок...

Он взглянул на своего соседа по квартире, дремлющего на стуле для посетителей.

Да, ему на самом деле очень повезло.


End file.
